As is known, when performing dental implants, pins are fixed onto the jaw or onto the upper jaw bone of the patient in predetermined positions. These implants are also provided at the top with a seat inside which stump pins or the like are fixed. There are cases where the thickness of the patient's bone in which the implant is to be performed is very small, for example from 2.5 mm to 6 mm, and in such cases insertion of the implant is very difficult since, in order to be able to insert the implant, it is required to perform complicated regenerative surgery using special bone grafts. Usually, a normal implant, which has a main body with a cylindrical cross-section, requires a thickness of the bone crest at least 2 mm greater than its diameter.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a dental implant which may be advantageously applied even in small-thickness zones of the bone crest of the patient, has limited volumetric dimensions, provides optimum anchoring in the bone, has a surface area similar to that of standard-size implants and ensures an excellent primary stability.